1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for estimating disparity in a stereo image based on an energy model that uses a dynamic program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To produce a 3-dimensional (3D) image, restoration of depth information from a color image is necessary. Particularly, a technology for restoring depth information from a stereo image constituted by two images, that is, a left image and a right image, is being studied. Disparity between the left image and the right image needs to be extracted to restore the depth information.
According to related arts, the same energy model is applied throughout an image. Therefore, it is difficult to extract disparity in an occlusion region since the occlusion region does not include a matching region between the left image and the right image.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology for extracting disparity more accurately even in an occlusion region in which a matching point between a left image and a right image is absent.